Chocolate Makes it Easier
by InsaneBeyondMeasure
Summary: Blaise sees that Hermione needs a little break from schoolwork, and so arranges a nice night for her. Hermione realises that it's sometimes easier to get along with people after you get to know them. Easter Fluff, Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Munsons chocolate (although I'd love to), Easter or Easter-themed things, or the druids. Don't sue me, or anything like that. Please?

A/N Well, Easter was yesterday (I actually wrote it then, but haven't had a chance to post it) and I haven't written any fanfiction in a while. I don't normally post what I write, but what's the point of writing it if it isn't critiqued? The plot bunny was created of lovely Eastertide chocolate that I have been eating far too much of.

Chocolate makes it Easier

"Granger," He asked, "Don't you ever stop studying?" His things slammed down on the table, causing me to look up from my book.

"For your information, Zabini, I was researching. Not studying." I returned to reading.

"But, it's Sunday, and a holiday. Easter! Chocolate! What do you have to research? Can't you take a break?" He seemed slightly incredulous.

I was surprised. Zabini was an intellect, and usually did not dissuade me from research. It was strange for him to be so intent on stopping me from reading. I wasn't keen on leaving this particular book, though, because of Eastertide.

I turned to him in my chair.

"I am aware of the holiday. In fact, that's what and why I'm researching. I'd like to know more about the history and 'pagan' roots of the Easter Celebrations." I can't believe it. I actually used my fingers as quotations for 'pagan'.

Indeed, he quirked his eyebrow. Oh Lord.

"Really, Granger? Why?" He actually _was_ incredulous this time.

I sighed. Putting up with Zabini had gotten easier since the beginning of the year, but there was no way I was going to tell him about my secret fetishes. I was enamoured of the pagan rites, and I wasn't ashamed of my love for the ancients, but he would find it just plain… well, I don't even know. I am such a hypocrite. I say I'm not ashamed of my love, but then I don't want to tell him because I feel he'll do something or say something. I'm not supposed to care what he thinks. But I do.

"I really don't want to talk about it. Can I go back to researching now?"

"No. I want to know. Muggle-borns usually aren't interested in the magical rites of old times. Why are you so into it?" He looked truly curious now.

I decided to be truthful. After all, what was better than the truth? That didn't make any sense at all. But I still decided to be truthful.

"I don't know. I realize that to you this probably sounds like I'm trying to avoid telling you, but I really don't. When I was a kid, I always heard about old cultures, and they interested me, especially the druids. I always asked my mum to take me to the library and I would sit for hours, reading about ancient cultures, and religious rites. They were just intriguing, I suppose. I read all about the animal sacrifices, and the Equinoxes and all the old beliefs. When I came to Hogwarts, I realized none of the old stories would hold the same wonder for me anymore, and all of the true meanings of the holidays were forgotten. This year when I went home for the Christmas holiday, I came across some of my notes and drawings from when I was a child, and read all those books. I couldn't believe I'd forgotten. So I resolved as every holiday that had roots in paganism came along, I'd research them and try to remember what the old rites were." Oh My. I can't believe I just told him that.

"Really? No student I know of has ever gone and researched them all before, especially not during the holiday. It's so close to exams, people usually use the 'break' for studying. That's what I do, anyway, and I know you do it too," His voice was soft.

I knew he had been studying, and hard. That's really the reason I was surprised he tried to stop me before I told him what I was doing. I still wondered.

He must have seen the look in my eye, for he laughed.

"Granger, I tried to stop you because anyone with any sense can see you're just worn out. You haven't been sleeping, you've been studying for N.E.W.T. s and you need a break. So take a break, eat some chocolate. That's the meaning of the holiday _now_- c'mon down to our chambers. I'll cook something up. You've nearly missed dinner, and I haven't had such an opportunity to show off my cooking skills… ever."

I thought about this for a minute, and then accepted. I hadn't had a proper meal in months, it seemed, and I was starting to trust Zabini.

He did have excellent cooking.

We had ham and pineapples, which I love as a combination (A/N This is me, actually. I eat ham with pineapples on Easter and I love it- am I crazy, or do you guys love the acidic combination too?), as well as scalloped potatoes (A/N which I hate, but have heard goes well with ham).

I finished my last piece of pineapple.

"That was delicious. Send my compliments to the chef,"

"This isn't my specialty. I love cooking though- and now it's time for desert." I searched in his eyes for the joke.

I didn't find it. He actually made something for desert?

He clapped his hands, and two house-elves came into the room. They stared at me, wide eyed, until Zabini motioned to them. He spoke low for a few seconds until they nodded and scurried away. And they did scurry. I was about to talk to Zabini when the house-elves returned carrying the largest chocolate Easter rabbit I had ever seen. I breathed out a sigh.

The elves set down the rabbit and disappeared. I looked over at Zabini. I couldn't believe it.

The thing was HUGE! It was almost half my size- and it was from Munsons. I love Munsons chocolate.

Zabini was looking at me, seeing my reaction.

"Blaise," I breathed, almost unable to make noise, "It's beautiful."

His smile grew wider. I felt as though it was the parallel of his buying me some expensive jewelry- but this was _way_ better.

"So you like it." It was not a question.

I didn't truly know how to reply. I couldn't form words. Words and normal speech were resources beyond my capabilities at the moment. I suppose he took that as a 'yes'.

I stood up and walked to the gigantic hunk of chocolate. It was a sweet gesture, but I didn't understand. We certainly got along better now than before, but why would he get a huge amount of my favourite brand of my favourite food for me just as a gift? It didn't make sense, I thought, touching the wrapper. It was white chocolate too, and almost nobody knew that white chocolate was my absolute favourite kind of chocolate.

The bunny looked very realistic. The lines in the fur that you can see on the small bunnies are magnified greatly on the bigger one. The nose was actually pink, and the eyes black. The insides of the ears were pink too, and the ears themselves were proportioned correctly, making them colossal. Even the tail looked, well… fluffy.

"It's amazing." By this point, Blaise- Zabini, I reminded myself, not realizing when I had started to call him Blaise- had joined me at the side of the Easter Bunny.

He nodded. I could feel the warmth emanating off of his body next to me, and I turned to look up at him in incredulousness. He smiled down at me.

I know that this may sound cliché, but I felt a spark; a light tingling. I knew what was coming next, and sure enough his body turned, so we were flush against each other. I was still looking into his eyes as his lips descended, and lightly brushed over mine.

He pulled back for a second, looked back into my eyes, then buried his head in my shoulder before muffling, "Happy Easter, Hermione," and kissing me again.

I sighed into the kiss. It was definitely getting easier to put up with Zabini.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: Wow. That was way more fluff-y than I intended. I started out with it ending about the middle beginning, actually, but as I got there, I found I couldn't stop. Okay, it turned into a piece of crap around the middle, but I liked the ending. Let me know what you think, especially about the Ham/Pineapple combo. :0

By the way, I was hadafang91 if any of you have read my (two) previously posted… things, and bothered to take a note of my username. Penname. Thing. Yes, well I changed it, but I am still the same person!

See ya's!

InsaneBeyondMeasure


End file.
